7 Years of Love
by addictiveKokain
Summary: Baekhyun telah menunggu selama 7 tahun. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menginginkan keberadaan seorang Baekhyun didalam hidupnya. Hingga sebuah secarik kertas, memaksa Chanyeol mengingat masa lalu. ( chanbaek; oneshot - dldr; bl! )


Presented by addictiveKokain

.

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

.

Siapa aku?

Aku hanya seorang Byun Baekhyun, laki-laki pendek dan lemah. Ya, itu memang benar. Mayoritas, laki-laki pasti kuat dan tinggi. Berbeda dengan diri ku yang ini.

Diriku yang hanya bisa sabar atas perlakuan seorang laki-laki yang aku cintai semenjak 7 tahun yang lalu. Ia membenci ku, ia selalu membentakku, ia selalu marah padaku setiap aku mengikuti nya dari belakang.

Ia tidak pernah menyadarinya, isi hati ku yang selalu menginginkan diri nya. Ia berharap, setiap kali dirinya membentakku atau memarahiku, aku akan menjauhi dirinya.

Aku tidak akan membenci nya. Aku selalu mencintainya. Atau pun, sampai aku mati, aku akan selalu mencintainya dan..

-menunggu dirinya menerimaku

.

.

.

Di pagi hari yang cerah di kota Seoul, bulatan kuning di ufuk timur telah memancarkan sinar nya saat jam 6 pagi tadi, burung burung berkicau menyerukan pagi yang baru ini, kendaraan kendaraan mulai berlalu lalang menandakan ada aktifitas lain yang harus mereka jalani. Termasuk aku sebagai anak sekolah.

Aku melirik seseorang yang aku cintai di pojok kanan depan, dengan senyuman yang selalu merekah di bibir merah ku, aku membayangkan bagaimana nanti aku bisa menjadi 'istri' di rumah tangga kita berdua nanti.

Selama pelajaran Pendidikan Kewarganegaraan berlangsung, aku melirik sosok diri nya terus menerus. Karena aku mencintainya. Sampai kapanpun, sampai aku matipun, aku akan selalu mencintainya dan menyayanginya.

Park Chanyeol.

Itulah nama nya, laki-laki jangkung dan lumayan err.. kekar. Sering kali melakukan ke-onaran di sekolah, hanya sekedar bertengkar antar sekolah. Yang biasa kita kenal dengan istilah tawuran.

Walaupun begitu, ia anak yang baik-baik. Aku tahu. Ia berbakti kepada orang tua nya sendiri, dan di anggota keluarga nya yang lain.

"Byun Baekhyun, tolong perhatikan pelajaran."

Aku menegakkan kepala ku saat Kim _Seonsaengnim_ menyebut namaku, hah, semenjak kehadiran Chanyeol di sekolahku, aku menjadi kurang fokus saat pelajaran.

"Iya, _Saem_. Maaf." Aku jawab saja seadanya.

Tanpa sengaja, aku melihat Chanyeol melirik ke arahku dengan tatapan, ya mungkin bisa dibilang jijik. Aku tahu, pasti ia tidak akan pernah mau denganku, tapi aku akan berusaha agar Chanyeol menerimaku sebagai sahabatnya.

Ya tidak apa apa hanya sekedar sahabat.

* * *

"Hai, Chanyeol." Sapaku ramah.

Sekarang jam istirahat, aku bisa mendekati Chanyeol-ku lagi.

Aku melihat Chanyeol mengambil sebuah buku di depan nya lalu ia banting di meja nya, "Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, Baekhyun?! Jangan dekati aku, jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku! Dasar menjijikan!" dengan tatapan marah, ia kembali membentakku seperti biasanya.

Ia keluar dari kelas dengan jas yang ia gantung di atas pundaknya, aku mengikutinya dari belakang saat ia sudah keluar dari kelas.

"Hoi, Chanyeol. Lihat fans mu itu, ia mengikuti dirimu terus haha." Sehun melirik dan menunjuk ku dengan tawa datarnya yang khas.

"Sudah, tidak perlu dipedulikan. Dia bukan orang yang ku kenal." Jawab Chanyeol sambil berjalan yang diikuti teman teman nya.

"Park Chanyeol! Aku mencintaimu! Selamanya!" Teriak ku di lorong kelas, dan juga suaraku yang meng-gema. Aku tidak peduli banyak murid lain yang sedang melewati lorong kelas ku ini.

Beberapa murid menggodaku, "Byun Baekhyun jatuh cinta dengan Park Chanyeol ternyata." Teriak seorang murid laki-laki yang sedang melewati arahku.

Chanyeol membalikan badan nya menghampiriku dengan wajah merah, ia kesal. Aku tahu, pasti ia kesal. Tapi, mau bagaimana? Aku benar benar tidak kuat, aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku.

"Bodoh! Dasar Sampah! Apa yang kau katakan, hah?! Menjijikan! Aku ini normal! Bukan dirimu yang homo! Aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu! Dasar jalang! Pergi dari hadapanku! Mati saja kalau perlu!"

Apa? Jalang? Chanyeol belum pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Jalang'. Mataku terasa panas, air bening yang berada di pelupuk mataku serasa ingin keluar. Aku memang selalu di bentak, tapi Chanyeol belum pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Jalang'.

"Ch-Chanyeol." Aku menyebut nama nya, serasa tak percaya apa yang telah ia katakan padaku. Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku, air mataku keluar dengan deras, rasa kecewa yang besar telah memasuki hatiku.

"Chanyeol, kau keterlaluan. Jangan seperti itu. Baekhyun menangis."

"Biarkan saja, biar tahu apa akibat nya."

Aku pergi berlari menjauhi kerumunan di lorong kelas itu, rasanya aku ingin benar benar menangis keras. Berteriak.

Rasanya aku ingin berhenti mengejar Chanyeol, tapi hatiku terus membujukku untuk terus mendapatkan hati Chanyeol, sedangkan otak ku berkata lain, berhenti mengejar Chanyeol dan carilah seseorang yang lebih baik.

Aku mengikuti kata hatiku, aku akan terus mendapatkan hati Chanyeol. Dengan cara apapun, ejekan dari Chanyeol tak perlu di ambil hati. Sudah 7 tahun aku terus menunggu dirinya, dan sudah 7 tahun pula aku masih mencintainya. Aku tahu, aku pasti bisa.

* * *

Bel pulang pun berbunyi, sorak sorai dari murid murid lain pun mulai ramai. Ya, benar bukan? Suatu jam di sekolah yang sangat dinantikan bagi murid murid lain di setiap sekolah.

Aku keluar dari kelas ku disaat semua murid telah keluar, sebelumnya aku melihat Chanyeol keluar terlebih dahulu. Aku tahu, pasti Chanyeol menghindariku, takut takut ia akan di permalukan oleh diriku lagi.

Aku menyadarinya, tindakan aku tadi membuat dia malu.

Tetapi, aku tidak peduli. Karena aku memang mencintainya.

Sekolah pun sepi, memang aku sengaja pulang terlambat. Ya, karena aku memang suka dengan ketenangan.

Disaat aku berjalan, aku melihat Chanyeol sedang memojokkan seorang wanita, dengan cepat aku bersembunyi di lemari loker siswa kelas sebelas, aku menajamkan penglihatan dan pendengaranku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chaeyoung."

Chanyeol makin memajukan wajahnya dengan wanita bernama Chaeyoung itu, ya aku kenal dia, ia adalah seorang primadona sekolah. Siapa yang tak mengenal seorang Park Chaeyoung? Cantik, baik, menggemaskan, postur tubuh yang ideal, dan juga dada yang besar.

"Bukan nya kau mencintai Byun Baekhyun?"

"Siapa Byun Baekhyun? Aku tidak kenal, dan aku tidak akan pernah mencintainya. Aku mencintaimu, Chaeyong."

Bahkan seseorang yang aku sayangi pura-pura tidak mengenaliku. Sebegitukah diriku? Yang terlalu menjijikan?

Aku menutup kedua mataku, menangis dalam diam, dan mengintip mereka berdua dibalik lemari loker. Aku menahan sesegukan dari mulutku, dan aku hanya bisa menglihat mereka berdua ciuman bibir di hadapanku saat ini.

Aku memang bodoh, melihat seseorang yang aku cintai berciuman dengan perempuan lain. Seharusnya, aku tidak perlu melihat mereka berdua, aku lebih baik tidak tahu daripada aku tahu apa yang mereka lakukan yang membuat hatiku sakit.

Hancur.

Kecewa.

Di ibaratkan sebuah piring yang jatuh dari pegangan seseorang.

Aku benar benar tidak kuat dengan cobaan ini, aku harus berpindah ke lain hati. Aku harus mengikuti kata otak ku, aku telah salah memilih pilihan dari hati ku yang akhirnya membuatku sakit.

Aku menghapus air mataku yang keluar dari mataku dengan cepat, keluar dari persembunyian loker. Melewati mereka berdua yang telah melakukan ciuman.

"Sedih ya? Tidak perlu menangis." Chanyeol membuka suara nya dengan nada menyindir saat aku melewati dirinya.

"Aku tidak menangis, lanjutkan saja. Aku tidak melihatnya." Jawab ku dengan menahan suara parau, aku melanjutkan jalan ku dengan langkah lebar agar bisa cepat cepat pergi dari mereka berdua.

Aku keluar dari sekolah, air mataku yang terus berada di pelupuk mataku yang menjadi penglihatan ku buram. Beberapa kali aku menabrak orang lain karena aku, dan juga omelan dari mereka yang aku hanya bisa minta maaf.

Apa lagi sekarang? Apa lagi yang akan Chanyeol lakukan agar aku bisa menangis seperti ini? Sungguh hebat dari seorang Park Chanyeol, membuat hati seseorang remuk dan hancur bagaikan piring pecah.

Aku tidak akan mengikutimu lagi Park Chanyeol, aku berhenti menunggu mu mengetahui semua dengan sendirinya. Aku akan membuatmu menyadari semua nya.

* * *

Di malam hari, aku masih memikirkan apa yang terjadi tadi siang di sekolah. Kejadian yang amat sangat membuat hatiku hancur.

Aku bangkit dari tempat duduk belajarku, mengambil buku harian punyaku di bawah bantal. Ya bertujuan tidak ada yang bisa menemukan buku berisi tentang keseharianku tentang Chanyeol.

Aku kembali duduk di depan meja belajarku, aku menulis apa yang ada di hatiku ini. Rasa sedih yang terus menumpuk di hatiku, ingin sekali aku mencurahkan isi hatiku kepada buku _diary_ kesayanganku ini.

Setalah aku menulis isi hatiku, aku membuka buku harianku paling belakang, disana ada sebuah foto yang sengaja aku simpan saat 7 tahun lalu.

Aku mengusap foto itu dengan senyuman, masa masa 7 tahun lalu yang sangat bahagia berakhir suram seperti ini.

"Aku akan membuat mu menyadari semua nya, Loey."

Aku mengambil sebuah kertas bergambar bunga _vintage_ yang aku ambil di buku binder yang aku simpan di rak buku dan juga sebuah pulpen.

Tiap goresan di kertas ku dengan pulpen ku ini, kata demi kata yang aku rangkai menjadi sebuah kalimat. Aku benar benar lelah menunggumu untuk menyadari semua dengan sendirinya seperti ini, aku harap kau tidak akan menyesal atas perbuatanmu selama ini padaku.

Setelah selesai, aku mengambil sebuah amplop bergambar bunga _vintage_ juga tentunya. Aku masukan kertas itu, bersama foto yang aku simpan di buku _diary_ ku.

* * *

Pulang sekolah, aku sengaja menaruh surat yang aku buat semalam di loker milik Chanyeol. Aku mengintip ia sedang membuka lokernya, dan terliat keningnya mengkerut karena kebingungan ada sebuah surat.

"Apa ini?"

"Hah, sudah kuduga dari Byun Baek itu." Ia membuka surat yang sudah aku buat semalam.

"Ada foto juga ternyata." Gumamnya lagi. Aku bisa melihat dari raut wajahnya yang tak ingin tuk membaca, namun nampaknya dari foto itu membuatnya terbakar rasa penasaran.

Aku melihat wajahnya sibuk membaca surat dariku, wajahnya tersirat rasa panik. Foto yang aku selipkan tadi di surat ku, ia taruh di saku seragam nya.

.

 _ **Hai, Loey. Hehehe.**_

 _ **Ini aku Byun Baekhyun, yang kau kenal dengan sebutan Baekki. Teman lama mu yang 7 tahun lalu. Kau tahu? Aku senang bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi disini, saat kita berumur 9 tahun, kita sempat berpisah.**_

 _ **Kau selalu memanggil namaku Baekki, dan aku selalu memanggilmu dengan nama Loey. Entah mengapa aku suka memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu hehe.**_

 _ **Kau ingat saat kita berada di taman bermain? Kau selalu mencium pipiku saat itu, apalagi saat kita bertemu di taman bermain jika tidak ada ibu, kau selalu mencium pipiku terus. Lalu kita pernah berfoto bersama, yang aku taruh di surat ini tadi.**_

 _ **Kau pernah bilang, kau mencintaiku di saat kau akan pergi ke Amerika. Aku kira kau mencintaiku sebagai sahabat, ternyata sebagai kekasih. Dan juga, kau pernah menyatakan rasa cintamu padaku. Aku menolakmu, karena kita masih anak-anak.**_

 _ **Di saat kau akan pergi ke bandara, kau mengalami kecelakaan, sampai kau koma dan mengidap amnesia.**_

 _ **Setelahnya aku tidak tahu lagi tentangmu karena aku sendiri ikut pergi ke Busan, saat aku SMA, aku senang sekali. Sekelas kembali dengan mu, aku bisa bersama mu lagi.**_

 _ **Tapi, kau sekarang lupa denganku. Dulu kau sosok yang lembut, penyayang, takut jika aku kenapa kenapa. Sekarang beda, kau sekarang nakal, membentakku terus menerus, memarahiku dan memanggilku 'sampah' dan 'jalang'.**_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu, Loey.**_

 _ **Saat aku tahu kau sekarang seperti ini, seharusnya aku tidak menunggumu sampai 7 tahun jika aku menjadi seperti ini. Aku akan pergi dari kehidupanmu, Loey.**_

.

"Baekki?" Aku tahu, sekarang ia pasti mencariku.

Ia mencariku, aku harus pergi, aku sudah berjanji pergi dari kehidupan nya.

"Baekki! Jangan pergi!" Dan ternyata, ia menemukan ku juga.

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga keluar dari sekolah, "Baekki! Jangan lari!"

Tetap saja, Chanyeol terus mengejarku sampai ia bisa menangkapku dan menggapai tanganku. "A-aku muak sekarang, Yeol." Ujarku dengan suara parau.

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh pergi dariku! Aku minta maaf. Aku- aku benar benar tidak tahu, Baekki."

Aku akui, sekarang aku muak, tidak ada kata maaf lagi setelah ini. Aku telah menunggumu selama 7 tahun dan sekarang menjadi seperti ini.

Aku melepaskan genggamannya, aku mengambil botol minumku yang terbuat dari kaca yang aku simpan di samping tas ku.

"Kau tahu, Yeol, rasanya seperti apa?" Aku membanting botol minumku dengan keras diatas halaman sekolah hingga pecah.

"Sekarang, ucapkan 'maaf'." Tambahku.

"Maaf." Chanyeol menuruti perintahku.

"Apa ia utuh kembali?" Tanyaku dengan suara parau. Ia terdiam melihatku.

"Tidak, Yeol! Itulah rasa hatiku sekarang! Hatiku yang dipegang oleh mu pecah saat kau memegang hati orang lain! Aku membencimu sekarang, perjuangan ku sia-sia!" teriakku di hadapan nya dan pergi berlari tak tahu arah.

"Baekki, dengarkan aku dulu!"

Aku tidak peduli dengan teriakan Chanyeol, aku kembali berlari sampai aku menyebrangi jalan tanpa melihat kanan-kiri.

Aku merasa ada sebuah mobil menabrakku, dan aku terlempar beberapa meter dari tempat aku berdiri tadi, kepala ku pusing, darahku mengalir deras di kepala ku.

"Baekki! Bangun, maafkan aku! Aku memang bodoh, aku mohon bangunlah, Baek. Jangan buat aku panik!"

Aku masih mendengar suara Chanyeol yang panik dengan keadaan ku sekarang. Aku masih bisa sedikit melihat orang orang berdatangan ke arahku, dan sampai akhirnya, aku menutup mataku dengan tenang.

Kau sekarang senang, Yeol? Aku telah pergi, pergi dari hadapanmu, selama nya. Ini bukan yang kau inginkan? Tuhan telah mengabulkan. Kata 'maaf' sudah tidak terima kembali, kenapa? Kau telah membuang waktu mu dengan menghina dan menjauhi ku disaat Tuhan telah memberimu kesempatan.

Aku masih mencintaimu, tapi takdir berkata lain bukan? Semoga kau senang dengan sosok diriku yang telah menghilang di kehidupan mu.

.

 **Last Baekhyun's Diary**

 _ **Benci? Tidak. Aku menyangi dia. Menjauh pun rasanya tak sanggup. Tapi, aku tahu, makin lama, makin cinta, makin mendalam, makin menyakitkan.**_

 _ **Sedih? Tentu. Aku tidak bisa mengobrol dengan nya lagi, tidak bisa bertemu dengan nya lagi, dan tidak bisa berada di samping nya lagi.**_

 _ **Lega? Iya. Menjaga jarak itu penting.**_

 _ **Saat tau semakin cinta semakin sakit, aku memutuskan pergi saat aku sudah mencintainya sejauh ini.**_

 _ **Pergi dari pandangan nya, selama nya.**_

 _ **Ya, berat. Tapi harus.**_

 **END**

* * *

Oke, ini bacotnya bakal banyak nih :')

Aku pernah post ff ini di fb dg nama author _Baekyeolie_ , terus aku repost lagi di wattpad aku, tapi udah aku apus juga sih :') di wattpad aku dulu, namaku _chanbark_ , tapi sekarang udah ganti jadi nama yang sama seperti di ffn ini uwu. Terus, ini ff lama yang aku sedikit remake. Dari bahasa, tanda baca, karakter gono-gini :')

Ini sebenernya ff yang sad gitu, tapi ga tau deh ya, kayanya gagal parah sih ini pasti :') Mana alurnya kecepetan juga kan. Duh tak tau lagi diriku :')

Tadinya aku mau bikin charnya KaiSoo, mengingat ada dating si Jongin ama si anu. Tapi aku mau buat ff kaisoo mengenai dating di plot yang berbeda.

Thanks banyak buat yang dah menyempatkan waktu buat baca. Review amat sangat diutamakan supaya aku makin menganu dalam bercerita yang ceritanya abal-abal :(


End file.
